


Orange + Black

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fictober 2017, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween, M/M, Nonbinary Character, best buds being best buds, black and orange, non binary!Mikael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “My dear, Evenathon, you’re failing to see the point.”





	Orange + Black

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Black/Orange
> 
> I'm so close to catching up woot woot! Here's some more non binary Mikael, because they're the best.

“Who’s idea was it to make black and orange the official Halloween colours? They are so many better options. A whole rainbow of them, but no. _Black and orange._ What about green and brown? Those are like, the worst colours. They fit the theme of the holiday so much better.” Mikael is hanging off the back of Isak and Even’s couch, attempting to balance on their head. Even looks up from his laptop and snickers at the sight.

“It’s not that important, Mik.” They flip off the back and land gracefully on their feet.

“It is to me.” Even rolls his eyes, something he’s been doing a lot more lately.

“Ok, so google it.” Mikael tuts, reaching out flick Even’s hair. They’re satisfied when a little tuft flops over.

“My dear, Evenathon, you’re failing to see the point.” They drape their arm across the back of Even’s chair, watching him edit his project.

“Fuck off. First of all, Even isn’t short for anything, and second, what then, is the point?” Mikael loves it when Even puts up a fight. They’ll get their way, Even always gives in.

“The point, Evenuel, is to discuss it. To debate it. The point, good sir, is to entertain me.” They pout, begging in the way that makes Even weak. Or at least it did.

Even starts laughing. The _gall_ this man has. To laugh? At Mikael?

“Bud, it’s not going to happen. I’ll google it for you, if that’s what you need, but I’m not about to debate the official Halloween colours. I’m a law-abiding citizen. A good Christian boy. You are asking me to blaspheme, Mikael.” Even can barely get through his tirade, sputtering and snorting through it. _Good Christian boy, their ass._

“How dare, Evenerick. How. Dare. Jesus would not be proud of you. Good Christian boys talk Halloween with their friends.” Even gets up and walks to the kitchen, raising his voice as he moves.

“I dare, and more than that, I stand by black and orange. They symbolize Halloween, and that’s final.” Even comes back, tossing a snack bag of Doritos at them.

Mikael is ready to retort, but the door opens, a flurry of noise rushing in.

“I got a 6, baby! Your boyfriend got a 6! Eat my dick, biobitch!” Even greets Isak with a kiss, that quickly becomes a tad inappropriate for their present company. But Mikael likes Isak, so they let it slide.

“I’m so proud, lovely. You worked so hard for it. But, uh, maybe you should leave the dick eating to me.” Even giggles against Isak’s face, eskimo kissing his boyfriend, like he’d forgotten Mikael was there.

Mikael gags, but offers their congratulations when they pull apart. 

“Mik, if I knew you were here I’d have brought food.” Mikael’s proud Even has such a smart boyfriend. Give them snacks and the boys could probably blow each other in front of Mikael with no complaint.

“That’s ok. But, let me run something by you.” They wait until Isak nods. “So, like, black and orange. Who made those the Halloween colours? They suck, right?”

Isak grins at him. “Seriously. They should be green and brown or some shit like that.” Mikael laughs victoriously, walking up to pat Even’s cheek.

“Your boyfriend is better than you, Eventholomew.” They leave, throwing their jacket over their shoulder. Mikael can hear Isak question Even as they walk. 

“Eventholomew?”

“It’s a thing now, I guess. I don’t know either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are great <3


End file.
